Las cinco primeras veces que Phil y Melinda se despertaron juntos
by Giny Scully
Summary: Pues básicamente es lo que dice el titulo "Las cinco primeras veces que Phil y Melinda se despertaron juntos y las lecciones que Phil aprendió de aquello" Es un fic pre Agents of Shield, de cuando Phil y Melinda eran eso y no dos agentes llenos de cicatrices, dolor y muerte. Pre Bahrain y Los Vengadores. Phil y Melinda en la Academia.


**Disclaimer:** "Las cinco primeras veces que Phil y Melinda se despertaron juntos y las lecciones que Phil aprendió de aquello." es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de SHIELD. Phil Coulson y Melinda May no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de los Whedon, Marvel y la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Hace unos meses había por ahí un motón de fics en inglés que empezaban con un "Five Time" en el fandom de Agents of SHIELD y no sé ni de donde salieron, ni nada, ¿un reto, una idea de una autora en particular o tal vez sea algo normal que yo no había visto antes? Lo cierto es en esa época solo buscaba desesperadamente fics Skyeward y Philinda, casi como ahora, y la verdad es que en su mayoría estos de Five Time eran muy monos así que se me ocurrió esta idea y me tire de cabeza a ella.

Espero que os guste.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos. Pre Agents of Shield, de aquella época en la que yo imagino se conocieron Phil y Melinda en la Academia SHIELD. Philinda. Tal vez un poco cursi y con unos protas jovenzuelos pre Bahrain y batalla de Nueva York.

**Agradecimientos y aclaraciones:**

Agarraros que vienen curvas :-p

En primer lugar gracias a Caris Bennet que me betea siempre con gran prontitud y diligencia.

Y luego muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentáis mis fic y en especial a aquellos que no he podido agradecérselo directamente porque no tenéis cuenta en fanfiction y no os puedo comentar personalmente.

A rob, a parte le diré, que siento no poder ayudarle, pero que no soy tan fan de los comic de Marvel como para escribir a Skye convirtiéndose en Miss Marvel, porque a parte de todos los comentarios que he leído sobre que tal vez la chica se convierta en Miss Marvel, no tengo ni idea del tema.

Y con respecto a los comentarios que Caris y yo hemos recibido en "Un nuevo comienzo", bueno, no voy a hablar por Caris y no sé si es bueno decirlo aquí, porque al ser Philinda el fic, tal vez no lo lean los interesados, pero bueno, Caris sé que piensa lo mismo que yo, ambas estamos muy afectadas por el cambio de Ward y en este momento no nos sentimos con suficientes fuerzas como para escribir a esa pareja happy que veíamos en su día, seguimos creyendo en el skyeward y esperamos que tengan un buen futuro, pero creo que habrá que darle una vuelta de tuerca bastante profunda antes de que por lo menos yo sea capaz de escribir algo sobre ellos… de hecho, estaba escribiendo un fic sobre ellos y he tenido que dejarlo, espero ser capaz de retomarlo pronto. Por ahora me voy a centrar en el Philinda un poco más.

Gracias por vuestra atención.

**Escrito en Mayo de 2014.**

* * *

**Las cinco primeras veces que Phil y Melinda se despertaron juntos y las lecciones que Phil aprendió de aquello.**

* * *

.

La primera vez que se despertaron juntos la culpa la tuvo una botella de whisky de malta. Hacía apenas unas semanas que habían comenzado la Academia y en algún momento, tras una clase especialmente tediosa del profesor Henkins, Melinda May había apostado con Phil Coulson que podía entrar sin ser descubierta en el despacho del profesor y sustraerle su preciada botella de 12 años de antigüedad regalada por el mismísimo Ronald Reagan.

Phil evidentemente pensaba que la joven hablaba en broma, ya que en su cabeza lo de robar algo a un profesor, aunque solo fuera para molestarle, era impensable... hasta que dos días después la chica se presentó en su habitación con la botella. Phil se escandalizó, gritó, alucinó y recitó todas las consecuencias que aquella acción podía conllevar ante una Melinda que le ignoraba descaradamente mientras abría la botella y servía la bebida en dos vasos.

En algún momento entre el segundo vaso de exquisito whisky de malta y acabarse la botella a Phil se le pasó el disgusto. Fue una noche muy divertida o eso cree recordar, porque lo único cierto es que se despertaron en la cama, vestidos, con una resaca de campeonato y llegaron tarde a la clase de Fury.

Coulson aprendió una importante lección ese día: "Si Melinda May dice que puede hacerlo, lo hace".

.

* * *

.

Phil recuerda a la perfección la segunda vez que se despertaron juntos, aunque Melinda no tanto. Pero en este caso no hubo ni alcohol, ni lagunas mentales.

Melinda pilló la varicela, no sabía exactamente dónde, y con granitos y fiebre se fue a clase de defensa personal el lunes a primera hora. El profesor Newton, que no la había pasado, les mandó más rápido que deprisa a los dos a la residencia. A Mel para que se curara y a Phil para que la vigilara. Era el segundo semestre y ya se conocían todos lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ese cadete en particular era el único punto débil de la joven y que si alguien podría retenerla durante un periodo relativamente largo de tiempo en un recinto cerrado era él.

En esa ocasión Phil Coulson también aprendió una importante lección. O más bien dos. "Melinda May es una enferma horrible y nadie puede conseguir que haga lo que no quiere hacer, ni siquiera él".

Estuvo protestando todo el día, no quiso meterse en la cama, le hizo una llave de Tai Chi para convencerle de que podía entrenar y casi está convencido de que tiró el medicamento por la taza del cuarto de baño. A las 8 de la tarde los dos estaban agotados y ella además febril y se quedaron dormidos en la cama viendo una vieja película de John Ford. Al día siguiente, Melinda apenas pudo levantarse de la cama y Phil tampoco.

.

* * *

.

La tercera vez que se despertaron juntos aún le duele a Melinda May.

Eran mediados de agosto y estaban de vacaciones. Quedaban apenas unas semanas para que comenzara el último semestre en la Academia cuando recibió una llamada de Phil. La primera sin excusa tonta aparente para poder hablar con ella.

Su madre había muerto, la buena mujer que sufría del corazón desde que Phil era pequeño no se despertó aquella mañana, para la angustia de su hijo y de todos aquellos que la conocían.

Phil no tenía familia.

Su padre murió cuando él era un niño y con la muerte de su madre se quedaba solo. Completamente solo. Melinda ante la mirada aturdida de su propia madre cogió el siguiente vuelo a Boston, sin apenas meter nada en una bolsa de viaje, dispuesta a no moverse de su lado hasta que él se lo pidiera.

Phil nunca se lo pidió.

Aquella noche le rogó que se quedara a su lado y los dos se despertaron abrazados a la mañana siguiente. Las lágrimas de Phil aún se podían ver marcadas en su rostro, las de Mel aún resbalaban por su cara al ver lo hundido que estaba su amigo.

La lección que Phil aprendió en esa ocasión, hubiera preferido no haberla olvidado nunca. "Siempre puedes contar con Melinda May".

.

* * *

.

Algo que le quedó claro a Phil Coulson con respecto a Melinda May al despertar juntos por cuarta vez, era que siempre quería despertar a su lado.

Aunque aquello fuera especialmente problemático.

Quedaban apenas unas semanas para acabar el último semestre en la Academia, cuando tuvieron una prueba de supervivencia en el campo. En equipos de a dos los cadetes fueron repartidos por todo el continente con un equipo mínimo de supervivencia. A ellos les soltaron en mitad de un bosque completamente nevado en algún lugar de Alaska al anochecer, ninguno de los dos parecía excesivamente preocupado. Ninguno de los dos perdió la sonrisa en las escasas 16 horas que tardaron en llegar a la sede de SHIELD en Nueva York, donde los esperaban.

Durante el tiempo que duró el viaje a casa desde Juneau, última parte de su trayecto, como polizones en la bodega de carga de un vuelo comercial, les dio tiempo a echarse un sueñecito el uno apoyado en el otro, y a despertar convencidos de que el uno siempre cubriría las espaldas del otro.

Su proeza aún se comenta en la Academia hoy en día.

Trabajar y convivir con Melinda era fácil y divertido. Era increíblemente dulce y dura al mismo tiempo. Perfecta ante sus ojos. Nunca nada le parecía imposible y menos si él se lo decía. Él era, o por lo menos así se sentía, mejor con su sola presencia.

Esa última misión en la Academia, antes de graduarse, le dio a Phil seguramente una lección que con el paso de los años le pudo llevar a error, y no porque no fuera cierta. "Melinda May y Phil Coulson, juntos, pueden con todo en un tiempo record".

.

* * *

.

La quinta vez que Phil y Melinda se despertaron juntos también estuvo involucrada una botella de whisky de malta, aunque en este caso Phil la compró y se la empezó a beber en la tienda camino al cuarto de Melinda.

Phil nunca había tenido problemas con las chicas. Tal vez no fuera ni el más alto, ni el más guapo, ni el más listo, pero tenía una gran confianza en sí mismo y una verborrea inigualable con la cual era capaz de convencer a cualquiera, de cualquier cosa, con una sonrisa inocente.

Sus brillantes ojos azules también ayudaban.

Melinda siempre le decía que si un día descubría que lo de ser Agente de una organización secreta no le llenaba del todo, siempre podría hacer carrera política, que sería capaz de vender un iglú en el desierto si se lo propusiera, así que nunca le faltaría trabajo.

Por eso mismo él no entendía porque le era tan difícil tener esa conversación con Melinda. Mel le había dado la suficiente confianza en ese año y medio para hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, incluso de cosas de las que jamás hubiera hablado con una chica antes de conocerla. Ella siempre escuchaba y casi nunca juzgaba.

Tal vez el problema es que ya no la veía como una chica, hacía ya meses que la veía como una mujer, como la mujer más importante en su vida y la que quería que siempre estuviera ahí, a su lado.

Pero ¿qué podía pedirle? O más importante aún, ¿qué podía ofrecerle? Al día siguiente se graduarían en la Academia y dejarían de ser cadetes, se convertirían en agentes sin vida obligados a seguir órdenes alrededor del mundo. Tal vez no se volvieran a ver en mucho tiempo, tal vez no se volvieran a ver nunca. La sola idea le oprimía el corazón. Sin olvidar las normas anti confraternización de la Agencia y que no tenía ni idea de si el sentimiento era mutuo. De todos modos ella se merecía saber lo mucho que le importaba, aunque fuera un error.

La cuenta atrás ya había comenzado.

Cuando al día siguiente se despertó en su cama, su mano estaba apoyada con descuido en la cintura de Mel, sobre su piel. Él estaba en calzoncillos y ella llevaba una camiseta y unas bragas, solo. No recordaba apenas nada más allá de haber llamado a su puerta.

Se tensó, barajando todas las posibilidades y apretó su mano sin querer, despertando a May que le sonrió con ternura.

- Buenos días - dijo la chica sonriente, como si levantarse juntos, con esas pintas, fuera lo más normal entre ellos -. ¿Has dormido bien?

- Me duele un poco la cabeza - dijo Phil un poco asustado - y estoy un poco desubicado.

- Bebiste mucho anoche - dijo levantándose y dejando su precioso cuerpo a la vista de Phil, que se recreó mientras la chica iba a por un poco de agua y una pastilla -. Creí que hace meses dejamos claro que beber la última media botella de whisky no es buena idea.

Phil cogió la pastilla y con un trago de agua rápido la tragó.

- ¡Dime lo que hice anoche por favor! - No podía soportar la idea de haber hecho "algo" con Melinda en ese estado. Aunque para ser sincero, lo peor era no recordarlo.

- ¿No te acuerdas? - dijo Melinda coqueta y sonriente sentándose a su lado en la cama -. Es una pena. Creo que te gustaría acordarte. Fue… - dijo pasando sensual un dedo por el pecho desnudo de su amigo -, genial.

El hombre se puso rojo como un tomate.

- ¿¡Mel?!.

Una carcajada divertida salió de la boca de la chica.

- ¡Es broma!. Relájate, Phil. Llegaste a las mil, borracho como una cuba, balbuceando y a los cinco minutos te quedaste sopa sobre la cama.

El futuro agente suspiró aliviado.

- Entonces ¿no dije nada? - preguntó con miedo.

- No, Phil - dijo la muchacha con un gesto serio-. No hiciste nada. Tú siempre dices muchas cosas.

- Sé que tu eclecticismo es un castigo por despertarte en mitad de la noche antes de la graduación de malas maneras, pero me lo podrías decir sin rodeos. ¿Qué dije?

Melinda le miró fijamente y sonrió curiosa, acercándose más a su amigo.

- ¿Qué te da tanto miedo haberme dicho?

- Nada… sólo… bueno... - balbuceó el hombre sintiéndose descubierto.

La chica decidió librarle del sufrimiento, ya se lo había pasado bastante bien.

- Te disculpaste o algo así, por tu estado y por las horas. Balbuceaste algo sobre que te sentías avergonzado de no poderme decir algo sin ayuda del alcohol y sobre que se acababa el tiempo. Luego empezaste a relatar normas de Shield y al final me dijiste que era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y que estabas loco por mí. Que querías que fuera tu constante en la vida y que me amabas - terminó la mujer tan tranquila con una sonrisa plácida -. Lo cual no es por nada, pero me parece un poco exagerado, o cursi… no sé.

Phil se había quedado blanco. Lo había hecho. Lo había hecho y ella no lo había negado. Ni le había pegado. De hecho le había dejado dormir en su cama y le estaba dando una vista maravillosa de su cuerpo. Eso tenía que ser bueno.

- ¿Y tú que dijiste? - la preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Melinda sonrió ampliamente.

- Que me lo dijeras cuando estuvieras sobrio y entonces podríamos hacer algo al respecto.

Al chico le salió una sonrisa increíble en los labios.

- Eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo - comenzó Phil-, estoy loco por ti, te amo, aunque sea pronto o cursi, o exagerado. ¿Quieres ser mi constante en la vida?

- Sí – dijo la chica encantada – por supuesto- Y sin más se colocó sobre él y le dio un beso dulce en los labios para sellar el trato.

La última lección que Phil aprendió sobre Melinda durante su tiempo en la Academia, una vez jugó en su contra y le dolió tanto que le hizo recordar todas las lecciones anteriores para replantearse su validez: "Melinda May siempre dice la verdad" y todo lo demás, también era cierto.

.

* * *

FIN

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? Por favor decírmelo.


End file.
